


Celebration Party

by thequeenxofhearts



Category: Scooby Apocalypse (Comics), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Set before Scooby Apocalypse.Fred and Daphne get ready for a party held by their TV Network.
Kudos: 2





	Celebration Party

Fred stood outside Daphne’s apartment. He adjusted his tie before he knocked on the door. Daphne call from the apartment, “It’s open, Freddie.”

Fred stepped into the apartment, but he didn’t see her, “Daph?” He called. “I’ll be out in a minute. There’s whisky on the table for you.”  
Fred looked to Daphne’s small kitchen table, he saw an empty glass and half a bottle of whisky, he poured himself a drink and said, “Thanks, but we’ll need more than this to get through tonight.”

Daphne laughed, “It won’t be that bad.”

Fred chuckled, “We’re going to our works party, Daphne. I mean, I’m pleased that the network won an award, but all the bosses are going to be making speeches all night and-” He stopped when Daphne stepped out of her bedroom, and his eyes going wide as he looked at her and he was almost breathless.

“Do I look ok?” Her hair was tied back, and two short curls hung at the side, she wore a baby blue tulle maxi dress which was subtly decorated with sequins. “Freddie?”  
His eyes were fixed on her, Daphne blushed under his gaze, “Fred?” She stepped closer to him, “Oh my god.” He muttered, he felt a lump in his throat and his hands sweating.   
"Can you button me up?” She turned her back to Fred, revealing the deep cut in the back.

He put the glass on the table and his hands trembled as he fiddled with the hook and eye fastening. Daphne felt goose-bumps as Fred’s fingers brushed the back of her neck. When he had fastened it, she turned to face him.  
“You look great.” She smiled. “Daphne, you look beautiful.” He said softly. Daphne smiled and Fred brought his hand up and caressed her cheek.   
Their eyes met for a few seconds, but then Daphne looked away. “Freddie.” She took his hand off her cheek but held in both of hers. But using his free hand, he caressed her other cheek.  
“Freddie.” Daphne said again, her voice was thicker this time and she looked deep into his eyes. “I know.” Fred murmured.  
“You know I love you.” She asked. Fred smiled quickly, “Of course I do. I love you too.”

Daphne lent forward and gently pressed her lips to his cheek, she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes as she felt his arms coil around her and he held her tightly.  
“You know I still have feelings for you?” He asked, Daphne nodded, “I know. I’m sorry it didn’t work out at college.” She replied, and Fred held her tighter.  
“Do you think we could ever try it again?” He asked. Daphne sighed, she pulled back from the embrace. As she caressed his cheek, she looked into his eyes, “Freddie. You and I were close before we started dating, and we still are now. I don’t want anything to ruin that.” Daphne explained, “My biggest fear is losing you.”  
“You’ve never told me that before I can’t imagine my life without you Daphne, but I’ll never let anything break us apart.”  
Their eyes met again but Daphne’s slowly drifted down to his lips, before quickly returning to his eyes.   
Fred slowly lent in, not breaking the eye contact until him lips were against hers. He was expecting Daphne to pull away, but she didn’t. In fact, she was quick to respond to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The kiss was slow, but he savoured the moment because he knew it might never happen again. Daphne began to pull away, but she looked deep into Fred’s eyes.  
“Daphne, I love you.”  
Daphne pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then one on his cheek, “I love you.”  
“Are you ready to go?” She asked, Fred nodded, “Aren’t you wearing a coat?”  
“No, it’s supposed to be nice tonight.”  
“It will be.”


End file.
